Somewhere over the rainbow, troubles melt like lemon drops
by MissWallie
Summary: Hagrid : Stop ! Temps mort ! J'ai une blague : alors d'après vous, qui, du marin ou de l'aviateur écrit le moins ? ... Le marin, car il a jette l'ancre, ah ah ah ... Désolé, c'est l'auteur : elle voulait à tout placer sa blague ... Ron : ça vient pas d'un des emballages de carambars que j'ai laissé trainer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'Auteures : **

Boujour, ou alors, bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure a laquelle vous allumez votre ordinateur !  
Que dire... cette histoire commence sur le portable de deux jeunes filles paumées censées réviser leur contrôle d'histoire. Malheureusement, elles sont irrémédiablement amoureuses de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Tous cela part donc en plein délire et leurs révisions, oubliées ! C'est ce délire que nous vous présentons maintenant. Nous sommes donc MissWallie Kriss De Valnor, fières de vous présenter notre toute première fiction.

PS : Nous sommes sur un site de fanfiction, vous savez donc déjà que tous ces merveilleux personnage appartiennent à la non moins merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

* * *

_Scène de tournage, au milieu d'un studio aménagé pour ressembler à l'une des salles de classes de Poudlard, le professeur MacGonagall tente d'enseigner l'art complexe de la métamorphose à des petits morveux au quotient intellectuel faible. Les acteurs étrangers à la scène se tiennent en retrait près à intervenir, tout comme l'auteure qui supervise la réalisation de sa fiction._

**MacGonagall :** Une dernière question pour clôturer ce cours : quelqu'un sait-il quel est l'équivalent de cette formule pour les sorciers égyptiens ?  
Personne ? Bien, alors vous veillerez à me rendre 50 centimètres de parchemins sur le sujet. Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler, restez ici.

**Les élèves :** Oui, professeur MacGonagall. _- ils sortent, seul Hermione reste -_

**MacGonagall :** Je tenais à vous faire savoir que je déprécie les coups d'œil aguicheurs que vous lancez à tout va.

**Hermione :** Oh ! Excusez-moi professeur mais je ne vous permets pas d'insinuer des choses pareilles, qui plus est lorsqu'elles sont totalement sans fondement !

**MacGonagall :** Vraiment ? Oseriez-vous nier que vous tourner autour de Mr Drago Malfoy, le professeur Snape et d'autres encore, comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel ou une mouche autour de _... - Oubliez la dernière comparaison- _?

**Hermione :** Oui je nie totalement tourner autour de ces 'autres' pour commencer, ensuite je dois avouer que j'ai seulement récemment réalisé que le professeur Snape était un peu trop vieux pour moi. Quand à Drago... Mm... C'est encore une affaire à débattre 3

**L'Auteure givrée :** C'est bien Hermione, montre toi coopérative, suis le script de ce dramione bâclé, et on fera la promotion de la S.A.L.E.

**MacGonagall :** Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous coller une retenue avec ce dieu du sexe ... Mais non, je plaisante mon enfant. Vos sentiments son tout naturels, moi même, si j'avais 20 ans de moins, je ... _– chuchote -_ Euh ... Qui a écrit cette réplique ?! Bande d'incapables ! C'est une honte ! Je quitte le tournage !

**Hermione :** Euh... Beurk... Mcgo qui parle de sexe... Moi aussi je m'en vais, sinon je vais vomir...

**MacGonagall :** (dernier regard en arrière) Oh hein, n'en rajouter pas ! Vous savez très bien que si cela avait été de mon ressort, je n'aurais rien dit qui puisse faire ombre a ma relation avec Albus. _- elle claque la porte du studio avec fracas, puis se transforme en chat avec une classe Inimitable-_

**Hermione :** Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas gay ? _  
_

**Harry :** _- non loin -_ mais non, il est impuissant, c'est un ancien fumeur ...

**Ron** (la bouche pleine) : mais avec Grindelwald ...

**Remus :** Et puis cette fixation sur les bonbons au citrons, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas ...

**Severus :** Nom de Nom, vous n'avez pas honte ?! Bande de morveux ... Parler ainsi d'un homme si grand, célèbre et bon ...

**Ginny:** Vous savez professeur, ce n'est pas une honte. Vous pouvez tout nous dire, nous ne vous jugerons pas ! Je me doutais que votre faible pour les bonbons au citron vous emmènerait loin !

**Severus :** En fait, je ne vois Dumbledore qu'a un sens très strict, et il reste pour moi un homme intouchable ? A ce niveau là du moins ...

**Tonks :** J'imagine que tous les hommes ne sont pas intouchables a vos yeux, hum ? _ - ricane -_  
**  
Severus :** Vous seriez surprise si vous saviez avec qui j'entretiens une liaison passionné ...

**Sirius :** Mais tait-toi, il y a des enfants !

**Remus :** (au même moment) On avait dit que tu pardonnais cette égarement ! Tu ne devais rien divulguer !  
**  
Rogue** : _- éclate de rire -_ comment vous vous êtes exposés, ah ah ah, incapables de vous montrer rusés, vous les lions !

**Les autres :** _- s'étouffent, voire suffoquent de surprise -  
_**  
Remus :** Sirius ?! Toi ! Mais...

**Sirius :** Remus ? Oh mon dieu...  
**  
Tonks :** Remus ! Non ! Oh par les chaussettes de Merlin... Je crois que je renonce... T'a gagné Snape, je te le laisse... Tu n'a qu'à prendre les deux...

**Rogue :** Les deux ? En même temps ? _- semble intéressé_- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais bon ...

**Harry:** Cette fois je crois que je vais vomir.

* * *

Voilas, la suite devrait arriver dans les jour prochain. En espérant que ça vous ait amusé autant que nous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Aimer mon prochain comme moi-même serait lui faire un trop grand cadeau._

_ Les Euphorismes de Gégoires._

* * *

**Où il est question de chats, de nargoles, d'aviateur et d'un playboy...**

* * *

**Sirius :** Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit Remus ?

**Remus:** Et toi alors ? Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ? _- riant - _T'es jaloux ?

**Hagrid :** Stop ! Temps mort ! J'ai une blague : alors d'après vous, qui, du marin ou de l'aviateur écrit le moins ?

_Les autre ne répondent pas _

**Hagrid :** Le marin, car il a jette l'ancre, ah ah ah ... Désolé, c'est l'auteur : elle voulait à tout placer sa blague ...

**Ron :** ça vient pas d'un des emballages de carambars que j'ai laissé trainer ?

**Severus :** Quel goinfre, je reconnais bien là les Weasley ...

**Drago :** Perso, je me repère aux cheveux roux et a l'odeur : les traitres a leur sang empestent ... Sinon Severus, Black … c'est un bon coup ?

**Les filles présentes :** Non pas lui !  
**  
Sirius, toujours à Remus :** En fait oui.

**Remus:** Il jette l'ancre... Mais c'est vraiment nase cette blague ! Attend, quoi ?

**Severus:** Héhé t'a pas idée de ce qu'il peut faire... _- mouvement de sourcil suggestif -_

**Hermione:** Drago t'es pas sérieux ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es gay après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

**Ron :** Hermione !

**Hermione :** Oh, c'est bon : j'avais bu ...

**Black :** Merci Severus, je te revaudrais ça ;-) Euh nan, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si tu es intéressé, il reste de la place dans mon plumard.

**Drago :** Pas gay, andouille ! Et elle se dit meilleure élève de sa génération. Pas gay, bi, enfin voyons ...

**Les filles :** Ouf ! Et du coup, les gars, y en a d'autres qui poursuivent pour les deux bords ? Harry, Ronald, des révélations ?

**Rusard :** Les chats, ça compte ?

**Ginny :** Je me suis toujours dis que c'était assez louche comme relation ...

**Hermione**: Pauvre Miss Teigne... _- frissonne -_

**Ron :** _- Bafouille car la bouche plein de chips, fronce les sourcils_ - Macgonagall, elle est considérée comme un chat ?

**Harry** _- Plonge la tête dans son seau, dégueule - _ROOOON ... Ah ... Quelle horreur !

**Rusart :** Mmm intéressant... Quelqu'un sait ou elle est partit ?

**Ginny:** Voir Dumbledore je crois...

**Rusart**: MMmm intéressant _- s'en va à pas pressés -  
_  
**Fred:** Tient Harry, une pastille anti-gerbe

**Harry:** Merci _- il l'avale et…_ _Boooom ! ! Sa tête se transforme en tête de chat. -_

**George:** Oups, tu lui as donné le mauvais bonbon !  
**  
Fred:** Oups ! Tu devrais peut être allé voir Dumbledore pour qu'il t'arrange ça ;)

**George:** On n'a pas encore créé d'antidote ! Dommage !

_- Drago passe une main dans ses cheveux outrageusement blond avec un air de playboy -_

**Hermione :** Drago, comment se fait il que ces révélations ne te perturbes pas ?

**Drago :** _- arrache ses yeux à la scène se déroulant non loin : black roulant une pelle a lupin - _Hein, quoi ? Oh, la prestance des Malfoys veut que nous restions toujours imperturbables ...

**Luna :** Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de nargoles par ici ?

**Ginny** : Heu ... C'est quoi déjà ?  
**  
Hermione :** _- ironique - _Ces bestioles seraient elles à l'origine du fait que je trouve Drago particulièrement pédant aujourd'hui ?

**Drago :** La jalousie te sied mal au teint, Granger.  
**  
Rusard :** Oh ! J'ai bien de revenir, il y a un nouveau chat ...

**Harry:** Je vais vous tuer ! _- s'enfuit loin de Rusart -_

**Luna:** C'est la tension sexuelle qui attire les nargoles.

**Drago:** T'entends, Granger ? Tu attire les nargoles, frustré comme tu es !

**Hermione :** Et naturellement tu te propose pour les faire fuir Drago ? _-Dit-elle d'une voie mutine- _

**Drago:** Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour aider mon prochain ! - _prend la main d'Hermione -_Monsieur, dames – _lève son chapeau et salut (comment ça il n'avait pas chapeau i secondes ?! On est dans le monde de la magie voyons ! ) – _Ce fut un plaisir de discutez avec vous, mais quand le devoir m'appelle _–Hermione glousse – _j'accours !

_-Ils transplanent-_

**Ron :** Hermione… Je n'y crois pas… Je me suis fait piquer ma copine par la fouine !

**Ginny **: - Euh Ron… Ferme-là. Je crois que personne ne pourra trouver quelque chose à redire à son choix. Enfin… si on peut encore parler de choix !

**Sirius** : Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller nous aussi Remus ?


	3. Chapter 3

- McGonagall revient, un peu échevelée -

McGo : 120 ans et toujours dans le coup ! Quel homme !

Sirius : Beurk. Il est grand temps pour nous de fuir ! – lance un regard langoureux au maraudeur –

Remus : -Prend le pot remplit de poudre verte, se rapproche de la cheminée et plonge dedans sans un au revoir – 12, square Grimmauld !

Sirius : Bigre il est pressé ! – s'élance à sa suite – 12, square Grimmauld !

Ron : Je ne regarderais plus jamais son vieux canapé du même œil.

Harry : Lève la tête de sa bassine - Et je ne te parle pas de sa bibliothèque…

L'Auteur : S'extasie – Ni de sa douche ….

Luna : Rêveuse- Et son bureau marqué des armoirie des Black…

Severus : Bon moi je retourne à mes potions.

Ginny : Professeur attendez ! Je vous accompagne, j'ai une question à propos du prochain devoir !

-ils partent-

Luna : Mais il ne nous a pas donné de devoir… Peut-être que Ginny fait du travail supplémentaire.

L'Auteur : Des cours particuliers… Génial ! Le lieu idyllique pour voir naitre une histoire d'amour passionnée…. – soupire-

Fred : Comme c'est romantique… s'aimer au milieu des bocaux remplis de tripes, d'œil de grenouilles, de cafards…

Georges : De vapeurs toxiques…

Harry : - Qui vient de comprendre ce que signifiait les dernières phrases- Hey ! Mais c'est MA copine ! –cours les rattraper –

Fred : C'est ça Harry ! Cours les rejoindre ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

Luna : Presque tout les nargoles sont partis…

George : Eh bien, la tension sexuelle a été évacuée… Sauf peut-être pour toi Ron... Il me semble que Lavande est dans la salle commune… tu devrais allez la voir. ;)

Ron : Nan, je boude… On m'a volé ma copine.

Fred : On ne veut pas rejoindre Lav-Lav, frérot ?

George : Je suis sur qu'elle attend impatiemment son cher Ron-Ron !

-Ricanements des jumeaux-

-Hermione fait irruption dans la pièce, en fureur-

Hermione : Non mais je rêve !

Fred : ça fait à peine 10 minutes qu'elle est partit !

Georges : Drago est un bleu !

Ron : Niark, niark

Hermione : La ferme les puceaux ! – ils se taisent-

McGo : M'enfin comment ça se fait ?

Hermione : Il est monté comme un enfant de 7 ans ! – elle gémit-

Luna : un mythe s'effondre.

L'Auteur : -se bouche les oreilles – La La La, je ne veux rien entendre, c'est faux, c'est faux, celle de Drago est forcément digne de tous ces lemons bien hard !

-Drago revient, il est nu et tient à la main sa chemise qui cache l'essentiel –

Drago : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous granger ?!

Fred : Je croyais que vous aviez déjà couché ensemble hier ? tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte de son gabarie avant ?

George : Oh… avec un sortilège efficace…

Hermione : Euh non, en fait on a failli mais au dernier moment…

Drago : Cette cruche a transplané juste au moment de passé à l'acte, et bien sur, sans une explication !

Hermione : Oh ça va ! J'étais bourrée ! Et je me suis rappelé tout à coup que j'avais oublié de nourrir mon chat… - elle rougit- Et comme on était dans le noir, je n'avais pas vu ce qui m'attendais, contrairement à aujourd'hui !

-Fred et George rient à ne plus pouvoir respirer-

L'auteur : Stop ! Je crois que c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je vous propose de rentrer chez vous. La scène de tournage d'aujourd'hui fut totalement infructueuse. Reposez vous, Drago, visionne la pub « voulez vous agrandir la taille de votre pé*** » et on se retrouve demain. Je réécrirait le sénario car visiblement il vous fait horreur, et on s'y met.

McGo : Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Drago : - suffoque – comment ça agrandir la taille de… Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu es allé raconter ?!

Hermione : – toussote- euh... à demain les gars. – elle transplane –

Drago : - s'énerve - Répondez-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?!

Fred : - s'étouffe de rire – monté comme… hahaha ! Un enfant…

George : de 7 ans ! Hahahahah !

Ils s'écroulent par terre secoué de rire !

Luna : Tu peux soulever ta chemise pour voir ?

Drago : Non mais ça va pas ?!Et arrêtez de rigoler comme des babouins ! C'est totalement faux !

Fred : Eh ben prouve-le !

L'Auteur : - Qui devient légèrement hystérique - Vire ta chemise Drago ! – Et un peu désespérée – Je ne peux rien faire si tu n'es pas l'homme qui… enfin si tu n'es pas un homme quoi. Ça bousille tout mon scénario…

Drago : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais tu voulais vraiment me faire coucher avec tout le monde !? T'es une grande malade !

-Il sort une batte de base-ball de sa poche et la brandi furieusement –

George : Waouh, une batte de base-ball pliable ! Prend note Fred, ça pourrait être vendeur comme concept !

McGo : - ouvre la porte du studio – Je vous invite à fuir maintenant chère auteur.

J'aimerais vous dire qu'a ce moment-là, l'auteur a ouvert la porte, transplané dans un nuage de poussière ultra classe avant de déclencher une tornade made in Zeus (pas forcément dans cet ordre là d'ailleurs). Malheureusement, c'est une simple moldue, elle se contenta donc de courir le plus vite possible au plus proche arrêt de bus, poursuivit par un Drago fou furieux (et toujours à poil, enfin avec sa chemise serrée contre son intimité) -


End file.
